baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 11
Season 11 is the upcoming eleventh season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was confirmed on May 19, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2025 with "Other Stories". Plot points * There will be a new showrunner, so the show will take a new direction. There will be another reboot. * Ben will assemble a new team of heroes. * This season will feature reiterations of characters, such as Belle. * Like Season 9, this season will feature alternate versions of characters. However, these new versions will be from other tellings of stories. * Beauty and Beast will return in this season. * Episode 11x01 has already been written, and will wrap up Belle, Adam, and Zelena's stories. * We'll be meeting the descendants of the Brothers Grimm in this season. New Characters * Belle (Italian version)'Tiny season 11 spoiler for 'VU' fans! * 'Ludwig Grimm Cast Starring * Alfred Jones as Ben French'Congratulations to VU for the unexpected 11th season renewal! I will be on board for season 11 though I don't know yet if I will stay as a regular. * Rosie Bigliena as 'Cinderella'Rosie Bigliena on Instagram: Just signed a 5-year contract to portray Cinderella as a main!Italian Cinderella, Beauty, and Beast to return in 'VU' season 11 * Arthur Kirkland as 'Matthew Noir'MASSIVE VU NEWS: Episode titles, characters, and more spoiled up to season 13!! * Lucinda Ramirez as 'Clara Noir * Aria Ford as Aurora * Emily Bruntling as Lucy Pevensie * Anna Gratuenza as Belle * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil@caralynnandrews on Instagram: "Some good returning cast news for Season 11 - I'm staying on the show through season 13 -- oh wait, was I not supposed to mention that? ;)" * Lana Palanadera as Sara Tobis'Lana Palanadera on Instagram: "Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that my contract has been extended to Season 12 and that I will be staying as a regular! Beyond that we don't know as it is a bit early for a Season 13 renewal (even though that's never stopped us), but I am expecting that by then, I will want to move on. Cheers!" Guest Starring * Etta Schmidt as 'Belle Frances'Etta Schmidt Announces When She's Leaving 'VU' * John Euing as 'King Adam John Euing on Instagram: "As you know, two incredible actresses - Etta Schmidt and Dana Jones are leaving the show after Season 10. That is when my contract expires. I'm sorry to say that I will be joining them. I've negotiated for a guest appearance or two, but I will not be returning as a regular. It's been my pleasure to play your King Adam." * Dana Jones as Zelena'Dana Jones on Instagram: "Guys, I know this is very early, but my contract will be expiring at the end of Season 10. I have decided not to renew it. I'll be back for season 11, but I am negotiating for only a few appearances here and there as a guest star. I will be moving on to different projects while fondly looking back at my experience in VU. Thanks so much to everyone for all your support. I hope you enjoy the last 3 seasons we'll have with the Wicked Witch." * Vicki Gordons as 'Dark Fairy * TBA as Beauty * TBA as Beast New Cast Guest Starring * TBA as Ludwig Grimm Lineup Changes * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances) is now billed as "guest starring". * Dana Jones (Zelena) and John Euing (King Adam) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Anita Davanho (Tiger Lily), Laura Winn-Scott (Nurse Ratched), and Jeff Prince (Prince Caspian) are no longer billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!